Keinginan
by DonquixoteKuron3ko
Summary: "Kau tidak boleh mati selain aku sendiri yang membunuhmu" Kagura baru menyadari, tanpa orang itu, sehari-hari tampak janggal baginya. mind to RNR ? Okikagu Happy Read
1. Keinginan

**KEINGINAN**

Gintama And all the character belong to ©Hideaki Sorachi

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, OOC,

RnR ~

* * *

"Mengenalnya membuatku muak..."

Aku tidak pernah senang karena mengenalnya. _Sial_. Aku benci sekali dengannya. Aku ingin menonjok mukanya. Aku ingin teriak di depan telinganya ' AKU BENCI KAU, DASAR SADIS BODOH!'. Aku ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang kusukai. Selalu membuatku marah. Selalu membiarkanku dalam masalah. Malah cenderung membawaku ke dalam masalah baru setiap harinya. Kenapa manusia seperti dia bisa hidup di dunia ini, _sih_. Bahkan kebodohannya menyamai kakakku yang bodoh. Bahkan melebihi!

.

.

Tapi.

.

Kenapa seperti ini. Harusnya aku merasa senang kalau dia tidak menggangguku. Tapi hari yang tenang ini terasa janggal. Janggal karena tidak ada apapun menarik terjadi. Janggal karena hari ini terlalu damai. Janggal karena, dia tidak menggangguku lagi. Mungkin tak akan pernah lagi menggangguku.

Orang itu...

Si sadis bodoh itu,

.

Aku menyusuri jalan. Seakan berpacu dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Cuacanya terlalu cerah. Sangat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kurasakan hari ini. Kulitku terasa terbakar, payung yang kupakai seakan tidak menolongku menyembunyikan diri dari panasnya matahari. Walau begitu, aku tetap berjalan. Berharap akan sampai ke tempat yang aku tuju dengan cepat.

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian aku berdiri di depan bangunan yang besar namun tidak terlihat menyenangkan. Memasuki bangunan itu, pria berjas putih banyak yang berlalu lalang. Dan bangunan ini, aku tidak pernah suka baunya. Bau kebersihan dan keputus-asaan yang menyatu. Entahlah, sulit menjelaskannya.

.

Sampailah. Ruangan ini yang kutuju.

.

"Permisi", kataku menyusul derit pintu yang terbuka.

Tak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi terlihat banyak buah-buahan dan snack di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur yang dipadati kabel dan beberapa monitor. Diantara buah-buahan itu, ada sebotol mayonaise. Dari situ aku langsung mengetahui kalau orang-orang dari _shinsengumi_ sudah lebih dulu menjenguknya.

Aku menghampiri sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu. Kaku, dengan matanya yang tertutup, perban hampir di seluruh tubuhnya, dan selang oksigen yang bertengger di lubang hidungnya.

.

" Kau terlihat makin bodoh dengan penampilan seperti ini."

.

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Membelah kesunyian yang tercipta di ruangan ini. Satu-satunya suara berisik di sini adalah bunyi rengekan monitor yang mengawasi detak jantung si bodoh ini.

"Maaf aku tidak membawakanmu makanan seperti yang lainnya, tadinya aku mau membawa 1 lusin _sukonbu_ , tapi aku lupa itu untukmu, jadi aku memakan semuanya"

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Kau bodoh sekali." Aku melanjutkan. " Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawan _Baka- Aniki_ itu."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada respon. Aku mengajak bicara seorang yang sudah koma selama 3 minggu. Harusnya aku tahu. Aku tampak berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Tapi kalimat-kalimat terus keluar dari mulutku. Seakan menolak untuk menunggu.

"Biarpun tahu begitu, kenapa kau keras kepala?" Kali ini aku merasa vibrasi suaraku mulai kacau. "Kenapa kau keras kepala ingin membawanya kembali kepadaku?!" nada bicaraku meninggi. Mungkin sudah setengah berteriak.

"Kakimu... tangan kiri mu..." kalimat itu tersendat di tenggorokan. Sisanya, aku hanya terdiam. Membiarkan tubuh ini bergetar. Entah karena menahan amarah atau menahan kepedihan.

.

"Cepatlah bangun, sadis bodoh. Aku ingin menonjokmu, aku ingin menghajarmu,..." dan tanpa kusadari wajahku sudah basah dan pandanganku telah buram.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh mati selain aku sendiri yang membunuhmu"

.

.

.

 **It's not the end, To be Continue ~**

* * *

(A/N Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini ~ saya tunggu komentar dan sarannya, Terima kasih o(_ _)o)


	2. Harapan

_A/N* (Try to Read this while playing #Gintama Ost.- Take Care Buddy-#)_

.

.

Harapan.

Kata bodoh macam apa itu. Terdengar konyol dan menyebalkan. Tidak mengandung kepastian tapi hanya secuil angan-angan belaka. Kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, maka harapan itu musnah, kemudian digantikan kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan lain sebagainya. Karena itu aku tidak suka berharap.

Juga, karena saat terakhir kali aku berharap, aku kehilangan kakakku yang sangat kusayangi.

 **HARAPAN**

Gintama And all the character belong to ©Hideaki Sorachi

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, OOC,

RnR ~

* * *

"Aku membenci orang itu sama seperti aku membencimu, sadis bodoh - aru !"

.

Ingat tidak? Sore itu, di jembatan kayu, kau mengatakan itu padaku. Tak masalah kata 'bodoh' yang ada di dalamnya. Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar kata itu darimu. Tapi Kemudian, setelah kau memukul wajahku, tiba-tiba kau terdiam. Memandang jauh langit yang berwarna jingga kemerahan. Entah sedang memikirkan apa.

.

"Aku harap..., _Baka-Aniki_ itu bisa berhenti –aru . Kembali menjadi _aniki_ yang dulu kukenal. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan _sukonbu_ bersama dengan _pappy_..."

.

.

Oi, _China Musume...,_ Saat kau mengatakan itu, kau terlihat lemah. Kau terlihat sangat konyol dan bodoh, dan aku benci melihatmu seperti itu.

.

"Berharap? Kalau kau hanya berharap, tidak ada jaminan _aniki_ payahmu itu bisa kembali, _Baka China Musume_!"

.

Aku sudah siap dengan tonjokkanmu. Tapi ternyata tonjokkan itu tidak terjadi. Kau tetap terdiam. Cahaya di matamu saat itu semakin pudar seiring terbenamnya raja siang.

Entah mengapa, aku tidak menyukai suasana saat itu. Biasanya kalau kau bersamaku, kau selalu cari masalah. Kau selalu menghajarku duluan.

Jujur saja, Muram sangat tidak cocok untukmu, _Baka China Musume_.

.

.

"Iblis dengan hati seperti kotoran gorilla sepertimu tidak akan mengerti -aru" kau melanjutkan, "Aku...,sedang kangen suasana keluargaku dulu -aru. Sebelum keluargaku terpecah belah. Sebelum _Mammy_ meninggalkanku."

.

Tanpa kusadari, aku pun juga menatap langit jingga itu bersamamu.

.

 _Kau salah, idiot. Iblis inipun telah kehilangan malaikat penjaganya_. Mungkin itu yang kupikirkan dalam hati.

Tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan itu kepadamu. Aku takut aku akan terlihat lemah di depanmu. Tapi aku tidak memungikiri, percakapan ini kembali mengingatkanku pada kak Mitsuba.

Perlahan perasaan itu mulai menggerogotiku lagi. Kepedihan karena ditinggalkan kakakku. satu-satunya keluargaku. Untukmu, setidaknya saudaramu itu masih hidup dan ayahmu masih ada. Begitu yang kupikirkan.

Tapi satu hal yang aku putuskan. Aku tidak nyaman melihatmu lemah seperti ini, _Baka China Musume_.

Tidak. Kau tidak boleh berharap seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh merasakan getirnya kekecewaan karena harapanmu, seperti aku kecewa pada harapanku agar kakak tetap hidup. Aku tidak mau wajah jelekmu itu semakin jelek karena air mata. Jadi aku putuskan. Aku akan hentikan harapanmu itu, dan aku akan memastikan kalau aku akan menendang bokong kakakmu itu, dan membawanya kembali padamu. Dan itu bukan angan-angan, karena aku benar-benar akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

 _"Kau terlihat lemah saat murung, Oi, Baka China Musume ! dan aku membencinya. Kalau kau menunjukkan wajah konyol itu lagi, aku akan menghajarmu !"_

.

.

.

.

.

Mudah untuk mengatakan itu. Tapi ternyata, secepat apapun aku bergerak, sekuat apapun aku mengayunkan pedangku yang telah patah, aku tidak bisa merobohkan si _Baka-Aniki_ mu ini.

Pertarungan ini sangat cepat. Aku berhasil melukainya. Namun setiap serangan yang ia lancarkan lebih kuat dariku. Mungkin sepertinya juga sudah mematahkan beberapa tulangku. Aku telah terjatuh beberapa kali, seragam _Shinsengumi_ ku sudah bercampur warna merah dan terkoyak. Pandanganku mulai buram dan kepalaku pusing.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, aku bisa tetap bertahan. Walaupun rasa sakit mengepungku dari berbagai sudut tubuhku. Tubuhku..., jiwaku..., menolak untuk kalah begitu saja. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan saat itu,

' _Aku... sudah janji padamu, Baka China Musume... Tapi aku telalu lemah untuk membawa aniki mu kembali..., Gomen'na...'_

.

.

Sekarang saat aku terjebak di kegelapan ini, dimana aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, tidak bisa memukulmu, tidak lagi bisa mengejekmu kalau bau badanmu seperti kotoran gorilla.

Lalu aku malah mendengar harapanmu yang lain.

.

.

" Aku harap kau bisa cepat bangun, sadis bodoh, supaya aku bisa memukul wajahmu"

Begitu katamu.

Tapi kegelapan ini tidak membiarkan aku melihat wajahmu. Aku bertaruh, wajahmu pasti sangat jelek saat ini. Karena aku bisa mendengar isakan-mu itu, _Baka..._

.

.

This's still not the end. To be Continue ~

* * *

 **(A/N : Terima kasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF :) ini** **mind to RnR?)**


	3. Mimpi

_A/N* (Try to Read this while playing # Gintama OST : Mukashi no Yuujin ga Kawarazu ni iru Toiu no mo Waruku nai Mono da na/ Sakura Iro no Yume - Deemo#)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kalau kau hanya hidup di dalam mimpiku saja_

 _Atau kau hanya bisa berbicara denganku, dan menghajarku di mimpiku saja_

 _Aku... tak ingin bangun._

 _Jangan bangunkan aku._

 **MIMPI**

Gintama And all the character belong to ©Hideaki Sorachi

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, OOC

RnR ~

* * *

Mimpi.

Entah aku berada dalam mimpi, ataukah aku berada dalam kenyataannya yang semu. Tapi saat ini, aku melihatmu di depanku. Membawa payung itu seperti biasa, mata birumu memandangiku tajam. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu sangat keras. Hingga aku bisa melihat urat-urat tanganmu timbul.

"Kenapa kau nekat sekali –aru." katamu.

Lalu ketika aku ingin menjawab, suaraku tidak keluar. Tercekat di tenggorokan. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Lupakan harapanku –aru." Kau berteriak, "BANGUNLAH, _SADIST IDIOT_! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU LEBIH LAMA LAGI! JANGAN MEMBUATKU BERPIKIR KALAU KAU AKAN MATI -ARU!"

Aku terhenyak. Apakah keberadaanku begitu pentingnya untukmu? Bukankah aku hanya pembuat onar yang selalu mencari masalah denganmu? Tapi kau bilang jangan membuatmu berpikir kalau aku akan mati. Berarti, apa kau tak ingin aku mati? _Oi, China musume_.

.

 _Lalu kalau begitu..., apa sebenarnya arti keberadaanku untukmu?_

 _._

 _._

Baru ketika aku ingin menggapaimu, kau hilang begitu saja. Kemudian kegelapan mengelilingiku lagi.

.

 _Baka China Musume_ , Kau tahu aku membencimu, gadis bodoh yang ceroboh dan suara cempreng dengan logat yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Aku menikmati setiap waktu yang kulewati denganmu. Kau membuatku bahagia dengan cara yang aneh. Kau mengisi hari-hariku dengan hal konyol.  
Sekarang, walau dalam mimpi sekalipun.  
Kau tetap membuatku senang.

.

.

 _China Musume_...bukan, Kagura _. Aku...merindukanmu._

 _._

Kumohon. Tunggulah aku. Saat mimpiku ini berakhir, aku akan menemuimu. Aku akan menghajarmu. Dan kita akan selesaikan pertandingan kita. Jadi tunggulah aku Kagura. Aku pasti akan segera bangun dari mimpi ini.

.

.

.

.

"Gin- _san_ " laki-laki berkacamata itu memanggil seorang pria berambut keriting berwarna putih yang sedang tiduran di sofa sambil membaca komik _Jump_. "Kagura belum pulang. Apa kau tidak akan mencarinya?"

Pria itu mendengus. "Biarkan saja. Dia sekarang pasti sedang membeli selusin _sukonbu_ untuk si Soichiro."

"Gin- _san_ , namanya Sougo. Okita Sougo" interupsi laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Ya siapapun itu _lah_. _Tch_ , Pantas saja _Shinsengumi_ jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini." Jawab pria keriting itu "Patsuan... apa kau dengar kabar dari rumah sakit tentang keadaan si sadis itu?"

"Sebenarnya iya, Gin- _san_. Aku dengar dari Yamazaki- _sn_. Tapi, aku takut kalau ini akan jadi berita buruk." Laki-laki berkacamata itu melanjutkan, "Okita- _san_... mungkin tidak akan bisa melewati keadaan kritisnya. Dari yang kudengar, dokter menyatakan kalau keadaan Okita- _san_ malah semakin memburuk. Aku khawatir kalau Okita- _san_ akan – "

"Cukup Patsuan." Interupsi pria keriting itu. "Apapun itu, jangan katakan ini pada Kagura"

"Kau tidak ingin Kagura bersedih, Gin- _san_?" laki-laki berkacamata itu menanggapi.

"Bodoh. Aku mencegah agar kau tidak dihajar olehnya." Pria keriting itu menutup komik _Jump_ yang ia baca lalu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Karena dia tidak akan menerimanya."

.

.

.

 **Too Bad, it's still not the end yet. To Be Continue ~**

* * *

.

 _(A/N : Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfic ini (^_^). Cerita ini gak abis -abis ya haha,, rencananya cerita berikutnya itu bakal jadi akhirnya. dan 'Mimpi' di sini cuma seperti bagian perantara aja. Jadi ceritanya gak terlalu panjang. Maafkan bila cerita ini kurang jelas, feel nya juga kurang masuk karena ini kali pertama saya membuat FF tentang Okikagu._

 _Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih atas seluruh masukkan, saran dan reviews ~_


	4. Kehilangan

Di setiap pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan pada akhirnya.

Tapi ironis adalah, ketika kau tidak bisa apa-apa selain melihat apa dan siapa yang penting bagimu itu pergi berlalu begitu saja. Terpaksa pasrah dikala terlahap rasa kecewa. Terpaksa berakting kuat dikala hatimu lemah tanpa perlindungan. Dan Walau amarahmu membludak, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Bahkan waktu sekalipun.

Karena waktu tak pernah bertoleran kawan.

Saat sudah waktunya, Waktu akan mengambil apa yang berharga bagi kita.

Kita tak bisa apa-apa.

* * *

 **KEHILANGAN**

Gintama And all the character belong to ©Hideaki Sorachi

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, OOC

RnR ~

* * *

Edo pada sore hari itu diguyur hujan lebat. Langit tampak gelap karena ditutupi oleh awan kelabu bergumpal-gumpal yang jenuh air. Jalan terlihat sepi, karena ketika hujan seperti ini, para penduduk Edo memilih untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah.

Begitu pula pemandangan sama terlihat di distrik _Kabuki-cho_. Jalan terlihat senggang meskipun pertokoan tetap buka.

Sakata Gintoki, atau akrab dipanggil _Yorozuya Gin-san_ , terlihat sedang duduk dan bermalasan di kediamannya sambil membaca komik _Jump_ terbaru minggu ini. Sedangkan Shimura Shinpachi, salah satu pekerja _Yorozuya_ , terlihat tengah menyapu ruangan yang diisi sofa, televisi tabung berukuran sedang dan meja itu.

"Gin- _san_ , Kagura bilang akan pulang jam 2 tapi sekarang sudah jam 3 lebih, apa ini tidak masalah?" Shinpachi memandang jam putih berbentuk bulat yang bertengger di dinding. "Belum lagi, kelihatannya hujan ini tidak akan berhenti sampai malam nanti..."

"Biarkan saja _Pattsuan_ , paling-paling dia sedang berteduh di suatu tempat, hujan ini kan sudah turun dari jam 1, si rakus itu pasti tertahan hujan besar ini dan tidak bisa pulang." Tanggap Gintoki dengan santainya.

"Tapi Gin- _san_ , dia kan membawa payungnya, jadi mana mungkin dia tidak bisa pulang ?" Shinpachi terlihat makin khawatir.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan si rakus itu _Pattsuan_! Tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada gadis yang memiliki kekuatan setara Godzilla itu." Gintoki menutup komik Jump-nya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tapi bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa padanya Gin- _san_! Tolong perhatianmu sedikit!" Shinpachi setengah berteriak. Ia merasa kesal karena tanggapan Gintoki yang menurutnya terlalu santai, ia lalu melemparkan sapu yang ia pegang ke lantai.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Sejak Okita- _san_ koma, Kagura menjadi lebih... lebih... lebih lemah dari biasanya, dia tidak terlihat bersemangat, bahkan dia tidak mengajak Sadaharu bermain seperti biasanya dan dia juga tidak nafsu makan akhir-akhir ini, tidakkah ini mengganggumu Gin- _san_?!"

Gintoki yang terdiam kemudian membuka suaranya.

" _Pattsuan_ , tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Si rakus itu akan tetap seperti itu sampai si pangeran sadis itu bangun." Gintoki kembali membuka komik Jump nya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghiburnya saat ini."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Kurasa kau benar, Gin- _san_ "

Tepat saat Shinpachi mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Gintoki, suasana berat itu dibuyarkan ketukan dari pintu depan. Ketukkan yang terdengar terburu-buru.

" _Cih_ , apa lagi sekarang? kenapa ada pelanggan di hari seperti ini ? harusnya aku pasang tanda tutup atau semacamnya!" Keluh Gintoki yang merasa kegiatannya membaca Jump terganggu kembali. "Shinpachi, buka pintunya!"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu _lho_ , Gin- _san_ , pelanggan itu harus disyukuri. Apalagi kondisi keuangan kita sedang memburuk" Shinpachi menceramahi Gintoki seperti biasanya.

" _Gya-gya-gya-gya_ , bukakan saja pintunya! " Keluh Gintoki dengan memperlihatkan wajah ' _tak tertarik_ 'nya.

Sambil tetap mengomel, Shinpachi berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya.

"Selamat datang di _Yoro_ –" Perkataan Shinpachi tercekat di tenggorokan ketika melihat sosok yang diketahuinya di depan pintu itu.

.

.

.

"Yamazaki- _san_?" Shinpachi diterkam kebingungan ketika memandangi petugas polisi itu. Raut wajahnya kaku dan serius, dan pakaiannya basah oleh air hujan.

"Kenapa anda berjalan di tengah hujan besar ini tanpa payung, Yamazaki- _san_?! apa anda mabuk? _Mooo_... padahal sudah kubilang lebih baik anda makan _Anpan_ saja dari pada minum S _ake_ ! " Shinpachi sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran salah satu petugas _Shinsengumi_ tersebut. Apalagi dengan penampilan yang kacau seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan lama Shimura- _san_ , ada beberapa hal yang perlu kuberitahukan. Sebenarnya tidak ada kaitannya dengan kalian, tapi kukira kalian pun harus tahu." Bahkan saat Yamazaki mulai berbicara, raut wajahnya bertambah serius.

Shinpachi menatap lekat iris hitam itu sambil menunggu kalimatnya yang selanjutnya. Ia sudah tahu kalau pembicaraan ini menyangkut kondisi serius dan ia dapat merasakannya. Yamazaki yang konyol itu, sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Kapten Okita..., di-dia..."

Lalu hujan yang turun saat itu, tanpa diduga turun lebih lebat lagi. Lebih lebat dari sebelumnya. Lalu langit pun menjadi lebih gelap.

.

.

" _There is love of course. And then there's life, its enemy."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **Jean Anouilh**_

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, di tengah hujan lebat yang semakin hebat mengguyur Edo, Kagura tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan yang hampir kosong. Tidak ada siapapun yang terlihat. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya rintikkan hujan yang jatuh ke tanah.

Gadis berambut vermillion dengan cepol khas cina itu berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafasnya. Kini sudah hampir tiga jam semenjak ia meninggalkan rumah dengan tujuan awal untuk membeli _Sukonbu_. Namun ia berakhir dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Edo. Kagura merasa, dia tidak terlalu _mood_ untuk diam di rumah. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan. Otaknya penuh dengan hal-hal abstrak yang bahkan dia pun tidak bisa mendefinisikannya. Kagura tahu, dia tidak bisa menceritakan ini pada Shinpachi maupun Gin- _chan_. Jadi ia berjalan-jalan berharap kalau pikiran ' _tidak jelas'_ yang mengganggunya itu hilang.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjenguk Sougo hari ini. Padahal selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, ia selalu menjenguknya untuk sekedar mengetahui kondisi lelaki itu.

Tapi kali ini ia merasa tak ingin melihat wajah orang itu. Apalagi saat wajahnya itu seperti orang mati. Ditambah dengan apa yang sudah di dengarnya kemarin ini.

Itu yang membuatnya gusar.

.

.

Namun nihil. Selama apapun Kagura berjalan, sejauh apapun ia melangkah, pikiran itu tidak hilang. Malah semakin menjadi.

.

.

 _Apakah dia akan mati?_

 _Apakah dia akan dikeluarkan dari Shinsengumi karena telah melanggar aturan?_

 _Kalau dia hidup, apa si bodoh itu bisa hidup tanpa kaki dan lengan kirinya?_

 _SIAL !_

 _._

 _._

Pemikiran ini melahap gadis itu. Melahapnya hingga ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal rasional lainnya. Bahkan gadis ini lupa membeli _Sukonbu_ yang menjadi tujuan awalnya.

Walaupun sebuah payung berwarna ungu menudungi tubuhnya, tapi karena derasnya hujan sore itu, baju _cheongsam_ yang dipakai oleh Kagura tetap setengah basah. Rambutnya pun kusut. Penampilan yang sangat buruk bagi seorang gadis dengan perawakan manis itu.  
Tapi ia tidak peduli. Jadi ia meneruskan perjalanannya yang tidak memiliki tujuan pasti itu. Membelah tirai hujan yang seakan tidak mau mengalah pada siapapun.

 _Ah_ , kadang cuaca pun tidak mendukung perasaan kita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah genap 1 bulan sekarang.

Laki-laki berambut coklat muda itu masih terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur rumah sakit dengan berbagai instalasi medis terpasang di tubuhnya. Di sisi kasurnya, sang leader _Shinsengumi_ , Kondo Isao, tengah duduk sebari menyilangkan tangannya.

Pandangannya menerawang terhadap sosok yang terbaring itu. Bawahannya sekaligus teman yang sudah dianggap keluarga olehnya. Sougo Okita.

Kondo tidak menyangka kalau jadinya akan separah ini. Karena yang ia tahu, Sougo adalah orang yang kuat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sougo menyelinap ke kapal Harusame dan menyerangnya.

Kondo mengutuki dirinya. Ia bersikeras kalau apa yang terjadi pada Sougo adalah kesalahannya. Ia tidak mengawasi bawahannya dengan benar. Kondo pikir, bila ada seseorang yang harus disalahkan dalam kasus ini, ialah yang harusnya di salahkan.

Kesalahan bawahan adalah akibat dari kelalaian atasan. Kondo memegang teguh prinsip itu.

Harusnya ia melakukan _seppuku_. Ia telah melanggar _Bushido_ -nya sendiri.

Kondo menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang kau pikirkan, Sougo ?" Kondo membuka suara.

"Tindakanmu itu kelewatan. Aku tidak membicarakan tentang aturan, tapi kalau kau ingin menyerang... kenapa melakukan itu sendirian? Kalau kau sudah mengetahui informasi tentang penyelundupan dan wilayah persembunyian _Harusame_ , kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Yang kau lawan itu, tak bisa dilawan semuanya hanya sendirian."

Kondo menghela nafas. Lagi. Kali ini lebih kasar.

"Apa tujuanmu, Sougo?"

Hening.

Terlalu banyak yang Kondo ingin tanyakan pada bawahannya itu. Tapi seorang yang koma, seseorang yang diantara hidup dan mati, seseorang yang ditetapkan oleh doktor sehari yang lalu bahwa ia tidak akan selamat dan waktunya tidak banyak, tidak akan menjawab apa-apa. Jadi kondo kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, kemudian bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tugas patroliku terlalu lama. Jadi aku harus pergi."Kondo mengambil pedangnya yang disenderkan pada dinding ruangan lalu menyelipkannya pada sabuknya.

 _Leader Shinsengumi_ itu menoleh terakhir kalinya sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalau kau pergi menemui Mitsuba dan mendahuluiku, Sougo" Pria bertubuh tegap itu merasakan tangannya yang sedang mengepal bergetar.

.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Katanya terakhir sebelum Kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Keheningan kembali menyergap selama beberapa menit sebelum pada akhirnya tangan kanan lelaki yang terkulai kaku itu tiba-tiba bergerak, dan bunyi ritme dari monitor pengawas detak jantung terdengar lebih cepat.

Tapi ruangan itu kosong.

.

.

.

.

Ketika tinggal beberapa meter lagi menuju _Yorozuya_ , rumahnya, Kagura dihentikan oleh munculnya sesosok yang familiar.

.

Imai Nobume.

.

Perempuan itu terlihat memakai seragam _Mimawarigumi_ nya seperti biasa dan ekspresi datar itu tetap seperti biasa juga menghiasi wajahnya. Sebuah payung menudunginya, melindunginya dari hujan yang belum juga berhenti. Payungnya berwarna merah dengan motif bunga khas jepang menghiasi permukaannya

Namun gadis bercepol itu merasa tidak peduli. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengobrol pada siapapun. Walaupun itu Gin- _chan_ ataupun _Anego_ sekalipun. Ia ingin bergumul dengan pikirannya sendirian saja. Jadi dengan dengan cepat ia berjalan melewati Nobume tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Okita- _san_ "

Satu kata itu cukup untuk membuat kagura menghentikan langkahnya dan membeku di tempat.

Kini mereka berdiri berpunggungan.

"Saat belahan jiwamu itu terbaring di rumah sakit, apa yang kau lakukan bermain hujan-hujanan di sini?" Nobume bertanya dengan nada menyindirnya yang khas.

"Si bodoh itu bukan belahan jiwaku –aru, aku sedang muak melihat wajahnya. Jadi aku tidak menjenguknya hari ini."

"Kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu...? atau itu hanya akting agar kau terlihat tidak peduli?" Nobume menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi kau hanya jalan-jalan santai berkeliling Edo di cuaca seperti ini? aku meragukannya"

Kagura tak menjawab. Dirinya yang tak ingin berbohong tapi tak ingin orang lain mengetahui itu.

.

.

 _Dia selalu memikirkannya. Dirinya selalu peduli._

 _._

 _._

Bahkan sejak pertama kali ia diberitahukan kalau Sougo dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang kritis, ia sudah tak dapat tidur. Lalu saat dia melihat keadaan kapten divisi 1 _Shinsengumi_ itu untuk pertama kalinya, ia jadi tidak bernafsu makan.

Yamazaki menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan dokter padanya. Syaraf kaki Sougo lumpuh akibat hantaman yang sangat kuat. Kemungkinan besar dalam jangka panjang, ia tidak dapat menggunakan kakinya untuk berlari. Sudah bisa berjalan pun sudah suatu keajaiban.

Tangan kirinya pun, sekarang sudah tak ada di tempatnya lagi. Tulangnya hancur, tim medis tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mengamputasinya dari sikut sampai telapak tangannya. Dan karena beberapa hantaman yang kuat juga, beberapa tulang dan organ dalamnya terancam rusak.

Kagura masih belum siap kehilangan lelaki itu. Bukan, jangankan melihat wajah itu di dalam peti, melihat wajahnya ditutupi alat pernafasan saja membuatnya gusar. Ditambah dirinya bahkan sudah tahu kalau Sougo si sadis itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Kagura mengingat, Apa yang ia dengar saat itu, baru lewat satu hari yang lalu. Saat ia menjejakkan kakinya di depan pintu kamar dimana Sougo di rawat, seorang dokter dan perawat tengah bercakap-cakap,

.

.

 _Pasien ini..., mungkin hanya beberapa hari lagi sampai ia sampai batasnya._

 _._

 _._

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya kesal dan frustasi.

Intinya, kalau sampai si sadis itu hanya bertahan beberapa hari lagi, ia tak ingin datang menjenguknya dan mendapati wajahnya yang ditutupi kain putih.

Kagura tak menginginkan itu. Ia memilih untuk tak menjenguknya daripada mendapati hal yang ia tidak inginkan.

Hatinya tak akan pernah siap untuk menerimanya.

.

.

"Kau membuang-buang waktumu, Kagu-"

" _Urusai_ –aru"

Hujan terasa semakin deras tatkala Kagura menginterupsi perkataan Nobume.

"Ini sebabnya aku tak mau bicara pada siapapun –aru" Kagura menghempaskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti-"

"Aku mengerti" Nobume menjawab dengan cepat tanpa sedikit pun menunggu jeda. Kemudian ia memandangi langit yang tertutup awan kelabu dari balik payungnya. "Kau juga bingung untuk menjelaskannya, bukan begitu? Kau tidak mau melihat keadaannya karena itu membuatmu berpikir kalau dia akan mati."

Suasana hening kembali.

.

.

"Lihat, langit pun menangis" Nobume melanjutkan, "Kau tak perlu menahan air matamu, Kagura- _san._ "

Di belakang Nobume, tubuh mungil gadis itu gemetar. Sebuah sayup isakkan kecil tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Tanpa disadarinya, bulir – bulir kepahitan meleleh dari mata gadis berambut _vermillion_ itu, turun ke pipinya, terus ke dagunya dan jatuh bebas ke tanah. Bersatu dengan air hujan.

Kagura tidak menoleh. Tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya kacau seperti ini.

"Kalau kau ingin lihat wajah malasnya itu, masih ada waktu sampai jam jenguk habis. Sekarang atau tak ada jaminan kalau wajah malas itu bisa kau lihat lagi nanti" Nobume melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

.

"Kau baru akan menyesalinya, saat kau sudah kehilangannya"

.

.

Alih-alih isakkan Kagura berhenti, dirinya merasakan ketegangan akan kalimat yang dikatakan Nobume.

"Apa maksudmu –aru?"

" _Iie, nanimo_..., aku hanya bilang begitu agar kau mengunjunginya dari pada berkeliaran di Edo untuk menghapus pikiran yang tidak bisa kau hapus sampai kapanpun." Nobume tetap memandangi langit. Beberapa tetesan hujan membasahi wajahnya yang bersih itu.

.

.

"Kagura – _san_..." Nobume menoleh ke belakang lalu melanjutkan, "Kalau kau ada di posisi Okita- _san_ saat ini, apa yang paling kau inginkan?"

Kalimat terakhir Nobume membuat Kagura menolehkan wajahnya yang masih sembab karena sisa kepedihannya. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, Nobume langsung meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak mengenal Okita- _san_ sebaik dirimu. Tapi kalau aku ada di posisinya... aku ingin saat terbangun nanti, ada seseorang yang kukenal di sisiku. Seseorang yang selalu aku kutemui di mana pun aku berada, seseorang yang mungkin aku benci, tapi seseorang yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirinya. " Nobume memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan.

Hening saat jeda itu. Kagura tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bahkan kalau mungkin aku tidak terbangun lagi sekalipun... aku sudah cukup bahagia merasakan kehadiran orang itu di sisiku. Bahkan mungkin, aku akan kembali lagi dari kematian karena mendengar orang itu memanggil namaku."

.

.

.

Kagura merasakan darahnya berdesir dengan hebat tatkala mendengarkan kalimat terakhir dari Nobume. Bak sebuah tangan menamparnya dengan keras, Kagura akhirnya tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dirinya kini mengerti, dan perkataan Nobume lah yang membuatnya mengerti.

.

.

 _Ia telah salah. Justru saat ini, Sougo membutuhkannya._

 _Bukankah Kagura sendiri yang bilang, kalau Sougo tidak boleh mati selain dirinya sendiri yang membunuhnya._

 _Harusnya ia tidak boleh membiarkannya mati begitu saja dan meninggalkannya, hanya karena ia takut kalau lelaki itu akan mati tepat di depan matanya._

 _._

 _._

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Kagura melemparkan payungnya, membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur hujan, lalu berlari ke arah di mana Nobume berdiri, melewati petugas _Mimawarigumi_ itu tanpa menoleh lagi sedikitpun.

. _._

 _._

Nobume yang masih tetap berdiri di sana, hanya memandangi punggung Kagura yang semakin menjauh. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan janggal yang seakan sedang melahapnya saat itu.

Nobume menyunggingkan senyum masam sekilas Lalu ia menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali memandangi langit dari balik payungnya.

 _Kalau Kagura -san yang memanggil namamu, Okita-san. Kau pasti akan kembali dari kegelapan itu bukan?_

 _Karena bagaimanapun juga, walau pelangi tidak selalu muncul setelah hujan, matahari tetap di sana untuk menerangi semuanya lagi._

Walau berharap sebelumnya, Nobume sudah mengerti. Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan bisa menjadi matahari bagi Okita Sougo.

Karena sejak awal, ia telah memiliki matahari yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Bahkan kalau mungkin aku tidak terbangun lagi sekalipun... aku sudah cukup bahagia merasakan kehadiran orang itu di sisiku."**_

 _._

 _._

Jalan menuju Rumah Sakit Oedo tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan Gedungnya sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Kagura mempercepat ritme larinya. Padahal nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Dari rambut hingga baju _Cheongsamnya_ basah keseluruhan. Sepatu yang ia kenakan penuh lumpur. Mungkin esoknya ia akan terkena demam dan flu berat.

Tapi ia tidak mempedulikan itu. Kagura terus menambah ritme larinya.

Karena terlalu cepat berlari, tanpa ia ketahui, kakinya terantuk sebuah batu berukuran sedang. Keseimbangannya oleng dan ia pun terjatuh.

.

.

Walaupun ia merasakan perih luar biasa di pergelangan kakinya, Kagura memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali berdiri. Perasaannya bergejolak, dan ia mengingat setiap perkataan Sougo sebelumnya.

* * *

" _Aku harap..., Baka-Aniki itu bisa berhenti –aru . Kembali menjadi aniki yang dulu kukenal. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan sukonbu bersama dengan pappy..."_

" _Berharap? Kalau kau hanya berharap, tidak ada jaminan aniki payahmu itu bisa kembali,Baka China Musume!"_

.

.

* * *

Kagura masih berlari. Ia tetap berlari walau kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Lalu saat itu, walau Gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, Hujan mulai mereda dan awan kelabu di langit sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Sinar matahari terpancar dari selah-selah awan yang kini kehabisan air matanya sekarang.

.

.

* * *

" _Kau terlihat lemah saat murung, Oi, Baka China Musume ! dan aku membencinya. Kalau kau menunjukkan wajah konyol itu lagi, aku akan menghajarmu !"_

" _Aku yang akan menendang bokong kakak bodohmu itu dan membawanya kembali padamu China, jadi kau akan mengakui betapa kuatnya aku dan kau tidak akan menunjukkan wajah konyol itu lagi"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sampailah Kagura di rumah sakit Oedo. Lain dari hari biasanya, rumah sakit ini terlihat sepi dan hening. Bangku tunggu yang biasanya dipadati pengunjung sekarang hanya diisi satu atau dua orang saja. Dengan cepat Kagura melesat menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga lalu berlari ke arah ruangan yang ditujunya. Kamar dimana Sougo dirawat.

Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan itu, Kagura berhenti sejenak. Mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang.

Dan saat hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perkataan _Anego_ padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

.

.

" _Seseorang yang sudah pernah kehilangan orang yang paling penting baginya dan sudah merasakan kepahitan itu, pasti ia tidak ingin orang yang ia cintai saat ini merasakan hal yang sama yang pernah terjadi padanya."_

.

.

* * *

Namun saat membuka pintu itu, Kagura mendapati kalau Sougo tak ada di sana, juga instalasi medis yang tak lagi beroperasi telah dipindahkan ke pojok ruangan.

Meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur yang biasanya telah penuh dengan berbagai buah-buahan dan sebotol mayonnaise, sekarang tidak ada sama sekali.

Ruangan itu kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, is this still not the end yet?! How long this story gonna be?!

.  
 **To be Continue...**

* * *

 **(A/N : Maafkan hayati, harusnya ini tuh cerita terakhir di rangkaian cerita Okikagu ini, tapi saya menderita penyakit bernama WRITER'S BLOCK dan alhasil saya kehilangan ide :"") tapi saya bahagia karena akhirnya cerita ini jadi lumayan panjang walau dirasa rada janggal hahaha...#akhirnyaSayaBisaBikinCeritaPanjangg**

 ***Oiyaa, curhat dikitt,, saya baru tahu cara nambahin chapter (jadi berurut) setelah sekian lama, hahaha... miris yah :"")***

 **Terima kasih banyak atas seluruh review di chapter sebelumnya ya ! ^_^ ,, untuk cerita kali inipun, miind to RNR ?**

 **Happy Reading ~~**

 **#Hail #OkiKagu**


	5. Kesempatan

_Tidak ada yang kuharapkan lagi selain kesempatan._

 _Karena aku tahu untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, aku hanya butuh sebuah keajaiban._

 _Dan Keajaiban itu berupa kesempatan._

 _Kalau waktu menjawab doaku. Dan memberikanku sedikit waktu._

 _Aku akan gunakan kesempatan itu untuk bersamamu._

 _Akan kukatakan semuanya yang tidak sempat kukatakan padamu._

 _Dan kalaupun berakhir kesempatan itu,_

 _Ada kau di sisiku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **KESEMPATAN**

Gintama And all the character belong to ©Hideaki Sorachi

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, OOC, ada AU-nya, Dll.

RnR ~

* * *

Jantung gadis itu berdegup dengan ritme yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan sangat cepat. Matanya tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat itu.

Tempat tidur kosong, mesin-mesin yang non-aktif, tirai yang tertutup. Seakan-akan sejak awal tidak ada yang menempati ruangan itu.

.

 _Ke mana si bodoh itu?_

 _Kenapa kasurnya kosong?_

 _Kenapa alat-alat menjijikan itu berhenti beroperasi?_

 _._

 _._

Tak berpikir panjang, dengan cepat kaki itu keluar dari ruangan. Berlari menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan yang membuat gadis itu limbung dan hampir terjatuh beberapa kali.

Namun ia tak memikirkan itu.

Gadis itu sampai di depan meja resepsi dengan terengah –engah. Ia menggebrak meja resepsi sebagai pertanda ia ingin jawaban secepatnya.

Volume suaranya meninggi saat perawat penjaga resepsionis menanyakan tujuannya datang secara terburu-buru.

"Si Bodoh itu ! Mana si bodoh itu, _-aru_! "

Dua suster penjaga resepsionis itu bertukar pandang. Tidak mengerti siapa pasien yang dimaksud oleh gadis ini.

Amukan keluar tak terbendung dari seorang gadis yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Properti resepsionis aman, setidaknya kalau meja dan pot bunga itu terbuat dari besi. Tapi gebrakkan kedua kalinya dari sang gadis membuat beberapa pot bunga di atas meja itu jatuh dan berserakkan di lantai.

Dan setidaknya menyebabkan beberapa retakkan di meja itu.

"SOUGO OKITA! SI KEPARAT DARI _SHINSENGUMI!"_

Mendengar nama yang familiar itu, salah satu perawat langsung membuka berkas-berkas yang tersimpan di dalam loker resepsionis itu. Berusaha mencari keterangan orang yang dimaksud dengan secepat mungkin.

"Tu...Tuan Okita belum meninggalkan rumah sakit sampai hari ini. di-dia ha-harusnya masih ada di kamarnya sekarang." Perawat itu memberikan jawaban dengan terbata-bata.

Kagura ternganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Jangan bercanda – _aru!_ Aku tadi ke kamarnya dan tidak ada siapapun di situ!"

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu nona... di Jurnal ini belum ada keterangan lanjut..."

Kagura merasa darah dari seluruh tubuhnya naik ke kepala. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, seluruh mata yang ada di situ tertuju padanya.

"Tidak tahu? Kau bilang tidak tahu?! Kau ini suster atau orang bodoh yang berpura-pura jadi suster – _aru?_! Setelah aku menghancurkan wajahmu itu, apakah jawabanmu akan berbeda?!"

"No-nona...?!"

Gadis yang murka besar itu tidak punya waktu untuk mempedulikan raut wajah sang suster yang membiru ketakutan. Ia menggeram kesal dan sudah bersiap untuk menghancurkan meja resepsionis itu ketika sebuah suara bariton memutus kekesalannya.

"Okita-san? Nona, dia baik-baik saja."

Secepat itulah Kagura membalikan badan, mencari sumber suara itu. Dan ia mendapati seorang pria botak berjas putih di belakangnya.

" _Se-sensei_ ! Syukurlah anda datang !" Ujar salah satu perawat resepsionis.

"Gadis ini memarahi kami dia juga ingin memukul ka-" perawat yang satunya lagi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika mendapati mata penuh amarah dari gadis yang dimaksud itu menatap super sinis kearahnya.

Pria berjas putih itu memekarkan senyuman lebar hingga mata sipitnya berubah menjadi garis.

"Anda cukup membuat kehebohan nona, tapi Okita-san baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Aku baru mau melapor"

"Oi, _Hage_! Di mana dia sekarang?!" Kagura menolak untuk bersikap ramah. Ia menghampiri pria yang diketahui sebagai dokter itu dan menarik kerah jas putihnya.

"Jawab dengan cepat, atau aku akan menghancur-"

"Tentu saja, ikuti saya, saya akan mengantarkan anda untuk bertemu Tuan Okita." Interupsi sang dokter. Kelihatannya dokter itu mampu mengabaikan kelancangan Kagura itu karena senyuman ramah tetap terpasang di wajahnya.

Tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi, Kagura melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan mengikuti dokter itu.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanannya mengantarkan Kagura menuju tempat di mana Sougo berada, dokter itu menceritakan seluruh kejadian sebenarnya pada Kagura. Dan tak seperti biasanya, Kagura mendengarkan keseluruhan cerita itu dengan cermat.

" _Yah_...bisa dibilang ini murni suatu keajaiban." Ujar dokter itu. Lalu ia meneruskan.

"Okita-san memang sudah dinyatakan tidak akan dapat bertahan untuk waktu yang lama. Kondisinya terlalu kritis apabila dilihat secara keseluruhan. Kerusakan organ dalamnya yang menjadi vital. Saat dilakukan operasi bedah, kami sempat kehilangan harapan untuk melanjutkannya."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu, - _Aru_ " Ujar Kagura. Dengan seluruh kemuraman yang menguasai ekspresi di wajahnya.

Mendapati air muka yang berubah dari gadis disebelahnya, tanggap dokter itu memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal lain.

"Maaf. Tapi sebelumnya, saya dan rekan melakukan seluruh upaya yang kami bisa untuk menyembuhkannya. Ketika tidak mendapati kemajuan apa-apa, kami akhirnya memberitahukan pihak _Shinsengumi_ untuk bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Dan..."

"Mereka menebas rambutmu sampai habis? Si Gorilla dan maniak Mayonaise itu?" Kagura menginterupsi.

"Tidak nona. Sayangnya tidak." Dokter itu melanjutkan. "Mereka terdiam sebentar lalu menerimanya. Tapi dari ekspresi keduanya, aku yakin mereka tidak merelakan kehilangan salah satu anggotanya. Mereka datang setiap hari secara rutin. Memberi dukungan pada Tuan Okita dan terus menanyakan kemajuan kondisinya pada kami."

 _Dokter itu benar-benar tahu cara mengolah emosinya dengan positif._ Setidaknya terlihat dari wajah cerah secerah kepala licinnya yang masih tersenyum walau menghadapi kekasaran Kagura.

"Tapi kondisinya memburuk makin hari. Dan saya mengira Tuan Okita tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi."

Kagura menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya tertunduk.

Hanya dengan membayangkan apabila bedebah itu benar-benar mati saja, ia merasa mual.

Dokter itu juga berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya lalu menghela nafasnya.

"...Sampai pada sore hari ini, walau sangat terlambat, kami mendapati bahwa Tuan Okita terbangun dari keadaan koma panjangnya. Luar Biasanya, Ia mencabut sendiri alat bantu nafasnya walaupun nafasnya sendiri masih tersengal-sengal. " Dokter itu meneruskan.

"A-apa?" Pada akhirnya Kagura menunjukkan wajahnya. "Apa maksudnya terlambat – _aru_?!"

"Saat pertama dia sadar, sedang tidak orang di kamarnya." Dokter itu menjawab

Saat itu,Kagura mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Nobume padanya.

.

" _Mungkin aku tidak mengenal Okita-san sebaik dirimu. Tapi kalau aku ada di posisinya... aku ingin saat terbangun nanti, ada seseorang yang kukenal di sisiku. Seseorang yang selalu aku kutemui di mana pun aku berada, seseorang yang mungkin aku benci, tapi seseorang yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirinya. "_

 _._

Dan saat itu juga Kagura merasa bodoh tidak mengunjungi Sougo lebih awal.

"Tapi... dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, secara mengejutkan kondisinya membaik. Dan yang pertama ia katakan pada saya adalah, 'Aku harus keToilet.' " Dokter botak itu tertawa kecil.

"Lalu ia bilang untuk tidak mengabarkan dulu pada pihak Shinsegumi. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tugas patroli, katanya."

Kehangatan menyelimuti hati gadis bercepol _ala_ China itu. Mendengar akhir dari cerita dokter itu rasanya sangat lega. Seluruh ketakutannya seakan lenyap begitu saja. Cukup mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu hidup saja, sudah cukup baginya.

Tidak bisa membendung perasaan yang meluap, tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, wajahnya sudah basah karena air mata.

" _A... Arigato_...,sudah merawatnya sebaik mungkin..." Sambil teringsak, Kagura membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berterima kasih. Juga untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata.

"Sudah tugasku, nona." Dokter itu tersenyum lebar. "Kalian yang mendukungnya juga ikut berperan atas keajaiban ini. Jadi teruslah mendukungnya, bahkan ketika kini Tuan Okita tidak sesempurna dulu."

"Si Bodoh itu hidup dan itu cukup, _-aru_ "

Dokter itu tersenyum kembali. " Aku kira Tuan Okita sudah beres dengan urusannya di toilet. Dia bilang ingin mencari udara segar, jadi mungkin saat ini dia bersama perawat sedang ada di taman."

"Ikuti koridor ini, lalu belok kanan, kau akan menemukan pintu besar, di sanalah taman. Semoga Tuan Okita ada di sana."

Kagura mengangguk, membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi, baru berlari menuju arah yang telah ditunjukkan dokter itu.

Ia mencapai pintu yang dimaksud tak lama kemudian. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu itu. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafasnya, mengusap wajahnya, dan membetulkan bajunya.

 _BRAK_

 _._

 _._

Taman itu tidak terlalu luas. Tidak terlalu banyak orang karena sudah sore. Juga karena sebelumnya hujan besar.

Di atas, langit masih terlihat mendung. Aroma daun dan hujan masih kental dan angin yang bertiup ringan. Jajaran pohon besar, bangku taman, tempat sampah, dan berbagai jenis tanaman bunga dengan berbagai warna menghiasi taman itu. Jalan setapak yang mengitari taman itu sangat halus, mungkin untuk mendukung para pasien degan kursi roda.

Berkeliling selama beberapa menit, Kagura tak dapat menemui Shougo bahkan setelah ia mengitari taman itu berulang kali.

.

 _Apa mungkin, dia kembali ke kamarnya?_

 _._

Rasa lelah yang sebelumnya absen mulai dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Menikmati suasana taman yang asri sebelum berlari kembali menuju ruangan tempat Shougo di rawat.

Rasa yang sebelumnya absen sepertinya datang semuanya secara bersamaan. Setelah lelah kini ia merasa lapar. Perutnya mengeluarkan suara. Kagura menepuk-nepuk perutnya berharap lambungnya dapat berkompromi.

.

"Ayolah, jangan sekarang, - _aru_ "

.

.

" _Oi-Oi...yang benar saja, kukira ini rumah sakit..."_

.

.

Suara pemalas itu terdengar familiar.

Kagura tersentak dari kegiatannya berkompromi dengan rasa lapar, sebelum pada akhirnya mencari sumber suara itu.

.

.

" _Kenapa mereka mengizinkan kotoran gorilla ada di sini? sangat tidak higienis."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di sanalah dia. Beberapa langkah dari pinggir bangku yang diduduki Kagura. Berdiri menggunakan penyangga yang diapit di lengan kanannya.

Tangan kirinya tidak ada di tempatnya lagi.

Anggota tubuh dan kepalanya masih terbalut kafan putih dan plester. Bekas-bekas pertarungan, pukulan, sayatan, yang membekas samar-samar terlihat dibalik pakaian piyama rumah sakitnya yang berwarna hijau tua.

Dan ekspresi itu.

Ekspresi itu seperti biasa terpasang di wajahnya. Ekspresi malas yang khas dimilikinya.

Surai coklat mudanya terlihat acak-acakan. Walau masih memperlihatkan bentuknya.

Kagura terdiam menatapi orang yang sangat ia kenal itu di hadapannya. Setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Hanya beberapa hari yang lalu ia menyangka kalau ia tidak akan bertemu orang ini lagi.

Hanya beberapa hari yang lalu ia menyangka kalau orang ini akan meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya. Dan ketakutan setengah mati karena memikirkannnya.

Kini melihatnya hidup. Berbicara lagi dengan dirinya.

.

 _Apakah ini sungguh dirinya? Ini bukan mimpi kan?_

 _._

" _Yo_ , _China Musume_."

Tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dan bahagia yang datang secara bersamaan, air mata yang semula sudah lenyap, kini jatuh lagi. Membasahi wajahnya. Dan kali ini benar-benar, ingus di hidungnya pun ikut keluar. Ia terisak seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya dan dipertemukan kembali.

"Oi, tidak ada pelukan atau apa? Kenapa malah menunjukkan muka jelek seperti itu?" laki-laki itu berujar.

"Bodoh kau, dasar bedebah gila!" Kutukkan itu dihiasi isakkan yang semakin menjadi. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan sampai seperti itu?!"

"Jangan salah paham, bodoh. aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu. Jangan _Ge'er_."

Sougo sudah siap akan amukan Gadis yang sering dia panggil ' _China Musume_ ' itu. Namun alih-alih tonjokkan atau hinaan, justru tangisan gadis itu makin menjadi.

Dan dia mulai tidak menyukai gadis yang ia segani setelah almarhum kakaknya itu, yang menempati posisi tersendiri dan spesial dalam hidupnya, -gadis yang ia anggap seimbang kekuatannya dengannya-, terlihat konyol dengan menangis seperti anak kecil dihadapannya.

" _Oi, Mo ii_... jangan menangis seperti itu. Kau terlihat semakin bodoh." ia mennggaruk tengkuknya.

"Iya aku bodoh. mungkin lebih bodoh dari pada kau. Dan aku mungkin sudah gila sekarang." Gadis itu menjawab.

"Jangan konyol. Aku rajanya bodoh, aku tidak mau ada yang menyaingiku dalam hal yang aku kuasai secara mutlak."

Gadis di depannya tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia masih tetap terisak dan menunduk, enggan menunjukkan wajahnya padanya.

Sougo mengambil kesempatan ini. Ia berjalan terpincang, dibantu penyangganya, menuju bangku yang diduduki Kagura dan mengambil tempat di sebelah kanannya.

Hening sebelum Sougo memulai memecahnya.

.

"Aku... bisa mendengar suaramu saat itu." Ia berkata dengan suara yang selembut mungkin.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tau apa yang kau katakan."

Isakkan gadis itu terhenti. Tapi Sougo tau air matanya masih mengalir.

"Maaf, _China Musume_. Kelihatannya aku tidak berhasil menendang bokong kakak bodohmu."

"Aku tidak butuh kau untuk membawa kembali kakak, _-aru_ " Vibrasi suara Kagura terdengar kacau. "Aku tidak pernah memintanya."

.

 _Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan kehilangan yang sama seperti aku kehilangan Kak Mitsuba._

 _._

Setidaknya itulah yang ingin Sougo katakan. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak terus terang.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku untuk itu."

"Kau tau Sadis idiot? Kehilangan kakak tidak terlalu membuatku kacau. Meskipun dia tidak mungkin mati karena dia orang bodoh yang kuat , tapi walau kau sebodoh kakak, kau tidak sekuat dia. Jadi tak mung... - _hah_?"

Sebelum kagura sempat melanjutkan, ia dihentikan oleh Sougo yang tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berjalan beberapa langkah.

Laki-laki itu kemudian membalikkan badannya. Matanya memandang Kagura dengan seksama.

"Aku tak sekuat itu... _huh_?"

Kemudian ia melepaskan penyangga yang diapitnya. Tubuhnya limbung, kakinya bergetar dan terlihat sekali kalau ia menahan sakit di kakinya.

Bertahan selama beberapa detik, tubuh limbung itu akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

"BODOH! APA YANG KAU ,-!"

Kagura yang terkejut, bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menangkap tubuh yang jatuh itu..

.

 _BRUK_

 _._

 _._

Kagura berhasil menangkap Sougo sebelum tubuhnya membentur tanah.

"Bo-bodoh ! Apa otakmu rusak ?! apa yang kau lakukan?!,- _aru"_

Alih-alih menanggapi ke' _was-was-an_ gadis yang menopang tubuhnya saat itu, Sougo tertawa kecil.

Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya- yang masih tersisa - ke sekitar tengkuk Kagura. Menenggelamkan gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

Gadis yang ia dekap, terkejut dan tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

"A...apa yang... –"

"Diamlah dulu. Bisa tidak kau tidak bawel sekali saja." Sougo melanjutkan.

"Aku tadi sudah meminta pelukkan darimu, tapi kau malah menangis tidak jelas. Dengan cara ini kau bisa memelukku secara spontan. Lalu tadi Kau juga membanding-bandingkan kekuatanku dengan kakakmu, itu cukup menyebalkan."

Sougo mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Kau lihat diriku yang sekarang. Bertangan satu, bahkan tidak bisa bertahan berdiri selama 10 detik tanpa tongkat. Kalau kau menghujatku saat ini, aku hanya akan terdiam tanpa bisa menghajarmu..."

"A...aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak akan menghinamu, - _aru_ "

"Kagura..."

Kagura merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat. Ini kali pertama Sougo memanggil namanya. Dan rasanya, terdengar sangat spesial.

"Kau hidup... itu saja sudah cukup buatku, - _aru._ Melihatmu mati lebih menyakitkan dibanding apapun."

Sougo tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu baiklah." Jawabnya. "Aku akan hidup untukmu. Jadi berterima kasihlah."

Nafas kedua insan itu tidak beraturan. Masih memeluk satu sama lain, keduanya terdiam. Menikmati setiap detik itu.

Keduanya melampiaskan perasaan yang meluap pada satu sama lain.

Namun, Baik Kagura dan Sougo , keduanya bersyukur atas satu hal yang sama.

.

 _Terima kasih atas kesempatan ini_.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N : Yosh ~ Akhirnya selesailah rangkaian cerita Okikagu ini !  
Terima Kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ****silahkan di review dan saran untuk karya berikutnya ~ RnR ~**

 **Mohon maaf apabila alurnya kurang memuaskan dan ada kalimat yang rancu. Atas saran dan reviewnya, sy ucapkan terima kasih ^_^.  
Have a nice day ~**

 **Regards,  
Kuron3ko  
**


End file.
